nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Controverse ale istoriei României
thumb|right|400px|O hartă ipotetică a României din 1855 Controversele istoriei României se referă la chestiuni din istoria ţării, pe care nu le găsim în manualele obişnuite de istorie. Cunoaşterea lor ajută la o înţelegere mai profundă a evenimentelor majore din trecutul nostru, mai ales că multe din aceste evenimente ne influenţează prezentul. Antichitate * Indo-europenii: S-a crezut multă vreme că erau de o singură rasă, şi că ar fi semăna cu scandinavii de azi, adică înalţi, blonzi şi cu craniul dolicocefal.Adică, văzut de sus, în formă ovoidă. Indo-europeana a fost doar o limbă vorbită de mai multe seminţii care au trăit împreună sau în vecinătate. A Possible Homeland of the Indo-European Languages * Geto-dacii nu formau o ramură a tracilor, cum s-a crezut mult timp, mai ales datorită scrierilor lui Herodot. Tracii, geto-dacii şi ilirii sunt ramuri ale unei aceleiaşi familii. * Războaiele daco-romane: Una din cauze ar fi aurul dacic. Însă arhelogii pun la îndoială teza lui Jérôme CarcopinoJérôme Carcopino - Daily Life in Ancient Rome: The People and the City at the Height of the Empire, Yale University Press, 1968. ISBN 0-300-00031-6. privind abundenţa acestor zăcăminte din Munţii Apuseni. * Teoria lui Roesler: Iată câteva din argumentele pe care Roesler le-a adus în defavoarea "chestiunii continuităţii": ::** Evacuarea populaţiei daco-romane ar fi fost totală; argument - lipsa de documente istorice.Această "tăcere" de aproape un mileniu (intre sec. IV şi începutul sec. al XIII-lea) s-a numit mileniul întunecat. ::** Când maghiarii au pătruns în TransilvaniaSylva = "pădure" în latină., ţara era nelocuită şi acoperită de păduri ::** Strânsa înrudire dintre limba daco-română şi dialectele sud-dunărene aromân şi meglenoromân ar sugera poziţionarea leagănului limbii române la sud de Dunăre. Pe baza unor argumente eronate, acest lucru a fost susţinut şi de Ovid Densusianu şi Alexandru Philippide. * Iată acum câteva din argumentele în favoarea "continuităţii": ::** Cazuri de evacuare totală a unui ţinut nu prea se cunosc în istorie. Goţii (barbarii din pricina cărora Aurelian ar fi ordonat părăsirea provinciei) nu s-au arătat a fi chiar atât de distrugători. Într-un document, un episcop afirmă că localnici preferau stăpânirea unor şefi barbari, care se mulţumeau cu o dijmă din bucate, pe când fiscul administraţiei romane îi strivea fără milă. ::** Vasile Pârvan a descoprit două documente, datate în sec. al IV-lea, în care un "rege" barbar al unor aşezări nord-dunărene se auto-intitula Jude. Acest titlu nu putea să-l primească din partea împăratului de la Constantinopol (ar fi fost cel de patriciu, despot, cezar). Deci acest rege barbar domnea peste populaţii de limbă latină şi se autointitula aşa cum numeau supuşii localnici pe şefii lor. ::** Faptul că există puţine documente scrise (cele mai multe datate în perioada dintre secolele IV şi V) e explicabil prin faptul că, după retragerea legiunilor şi administraţiei romane, a avut loc o ruralizare: majoritatea oraşelor au fost părăsite. Puţinele documente vorbesc mai mult de dominatorii barbari, nu şi de ţăranii localnici. Aceasta este o constantă în istoria universală: despre populaţiile imperiilor prăbuşite nu se mai vorbeşte, ci numai despre noii stăpâni. ::** Tăcerea documentelor (argumentul a silentio) nu este un argument valabil. În aceeaşi perioadă (în mileniul întunecat) nu se pomeneşte nicăieri de: ::** latinofonii din Elveţia, care vorbesc şi astăzi romanşa ::** albanezii (chiar mai mult de o mie de ani) ** Faptul că românii apar destul de târziu în documentele oficiale maghiare este explicabil prin faptul că structurile feudale şi autoritatea regală maghiară se impun destul de târziu. Abia atunci românii localnici apelează la autorităţile maghiare pentru diverse probleme. De remarcat că mulţi termeni româneşti, cu conotaţie juridică, sunt de origine maghiară: :::*** a făgădui :::*** a tăgădui :::*** a se răfui :::*** a bănui :::*** a chibzui :::*** a îngădui :::*** a mântui Aşadar, îl numim pe Hristos Mântuitorul, cu un cuvânt de origine maghiară! Dacă românii ar fi venit în Ardeal abia prin secolele XII-XIII, nu ar fi avut timp să asimileze asemenea noţiuni esenţiale, fără mai multe veacuri de convieţuire cu ungurii. thumb|right|500px|Grupuri dialectice şi teritoriile locuite ** În primele documente, românii sunt localizaţi în regiuni intens împădurite. Deci nu puteau fi numai simpli păstori nomazi veniţi din sud şi colonizaţi. În aceste păduri (sylvae) erau mai la adăpost de năvala nomazilor călări. Nu numai în Transilvania, dar şi la sue de Carpaţi găsim această identificare între întindere păduroasă şi regiune ocupată de valahi: ::*** Vlaşca înseamnă, în limba slavă, "ţara valahă" ::*** Vlasi (în aceeaşi limbă) este pluralul lui "vlah". Deci Codrul Vlăsiei înseamnă "Codrul românilor". ::*** "Teleorman" vine de la deli orman= "pădure nebună" în limba türk (pecenegă sau cumană). ** Pretinsele împrumuturi bulgăreşti sau macedonene sunt cuvinte comune tuturor triburilor slave din tot sud-estul european. Fosta Dacie Aureliană, unde s-ar fi retras strămoşii românilor, a fost cotropită de triburi slave apusene, pe când slavismele din română aparţin grupului slav de răsărit, care a dat bulgara şi macedoneana (înrudită cu bulgara). Fuziunea între latina târzie a vlahilor şi limba slavă a nou-veniţilor a început abia prin veacul a IX-lea, când "pre-româna" era deja închegată. De aceea influenţa slavă asupra structurii gramaticale a limbii noastre (sintaxă) şi asupra formei cuvintelor (morfologie) este aproape nulă, ea fiind masivă în domeniul vocabularului.Comparaţi cu franceza: Amestecul între galo-romani şi popoarele germanice (franci, burgunzi etc.) a fost mult mai timpuriu şi a afectat mai mult limba neo-latină. ** Cât despre pretinsele împrumuturi din albaneză, acestea sunt explicabile printr-o origine indo-europeană comună. Un singur exemplu: cuvântul "păcură" (Cronicarul a fost desemnat în istoriografie cu numele de "Anonymus". al regelui Béla al Ungariei. Apariţia statelor române medievale * Basarab Întemeietorul, primul nostru dinast dovedit documentar, se trăgea dintr-o spiţă de cumani.Vezi articolele: Negru Vodă, Basarab I şi Familia Basarabilor. * Anul 1359: anul în care alegem definitiv între Roma şi Constantinopol. Cu toate eforturile Bisericii Catolice şi ale curţii maghiare de a lega Ţara Românească de Roma, dinastia lui Basarab a ales să se lege definitiv de Biserica de la Constantinopol. * Sistemul de succesiune la tron în Principatele Române a fost cea mai nefericită dintre instituţiile noastre medievale. Era un sistem ereditar-electiv: era ales un membru oarecare (bineînţeles dacă era considerat vrednic de domnie!) dintre descendenţii domnitorului răposat. Regula a avut două abateri: după domnia a două personalităţi excepţionale precum Mircea cel Bătrân şi Ştefan cel Mare, care au impus, înainte de moarte, ca succesor, pe fiul lor cel mare. Astfel se face că mulţi dintre marii noştrii voievozi au fost bastarzi! (De pildă Ştefan cel Mare, Petru Rareş, Neagoe Basarab, Mihai Viteazul!) Românii sub influenţa otomană thumb|right|500px|Principalele bătălii pe frontul antiotoman în secolul al XV-lea. * Turcii otomani au fost aduşi în Europa chiar de împăratul bizantin Ioan Cantacuzino. I-a chemat ca ajutor pentru a rezolva disputa cu ginerele său Ioan Paleologul. * Prima dată când un principe român intervine în mari afaceri politice internaţionale: După moartea lui Baiazid, Mircea cel Bătrân susţine succesiunea lui Musa. Până la urmă va ieşi învingător Mehmet I care se va îndrepta împotriva lui Mircea. * Bătălia de la Tannenberg (Grünwald) (1410): Moldova lui Alexandru cel Bun a trimis un contingent de 400 de călăreţi care au decis soarta luptei. * Iancu de Hunedoara deşi era român, ajunge voievod al Transilvaniei şi, după moartea tânărului rege al Ungariei, Ladislau (bătălia de la Varna, 1444), guvernator al Ungariei. Cunoscut de unguri ca Janos Huniad, a avut un caracter dur şi autoritar. Se pare că Vlad Dracul, tatăl lui Vlad Ţepeş, a fost ucis din porunca sa.Voievodul transilvănean s-a temut că Vlad Dracul s-ar împăca cu turcii. * Vlad Ţepeş a fost numit Dracula după tatăl său, Vlad DraculVlad Dracul a fost unul din fiii lui Mircea cel Bătrân. care intrase în Ordinul Dragonului, înfiinţat de Sigismund de Luxemburg. Vlad Dracul a fost atât de mândru de acest lucru, încât a pus să se imprime pe monede acea emblemă a Dragonului. Cruzimea lui Vlad Ţepeş trebuie reconsiderată în acel context al secolului al XV-lea. Astfel, în bătălia de la Azincourt, englezii (perioada lui Henric al V-lea) ucid 6 000 de prizonieri. * Gheorghe Doja, conducătorul răscoalei antifeudale din 1514, a fost secui: Dózsa György. * Ştefan cel Mare, nepot de fiu al lui Alexandru cel Bun, deşi era fiu nelegitim ("din flori"), a ajuns la putere datorită calităţilor sale excepţionale. Are cea mai lungă domnie înainte de cea a regelui Carol I. S-a luptat nu numai cu turcii, ci şi cu polonezii şi chiar cu Matei Corvin. Acesta din urmă vroia ca Ştefan să devină vasal al Ungariei. * Apariţia mişcării protestante (în jurul lui 1520 în Germania) are efecte şi în Transilvania. Protestantismul duce la emanciparea elementului etnic. * Matei Corvin a influenţat apariţia Renaşterii în Ţările Române. Aceasta împreună cu protestantismul a condus la un progres cultural: liberalizarea gândirii, apariţia primelor cărţi tipărite în limba română. Spiritul renascentist a pătruns prin Ungaria lui Matei Corvin, prin Polonia, unde au studiat Movileştii şi alţi boieri tineri. * Mihai Viteazul, cu toate victoriile sale, recunoscute şi peste hotareSă nu uităm contextul european al epopeii sale: împăratul Rudolf(?) plănuia, cu bani de la Papă, o cruciadă antiotomană., nu prea a fost iubit în ţară: eforturile sale militare au condus la înrăutăţirea situaţiei ţărănimii. Apăruseră armele de foc şi erau necesari lefegii, adică mercenari instruiţi care ştiau să mânuiască astfel de arme. În plus, dăduse o lege ("legătura lui Mihai Viteazul"), care lega pe ţărani (şerb) de glie, neavând voie să schimbe stăpânul. De aceea, în veacurile al XVII-lea şi al XVIII-lea nu prea se vorbeşte de ilustrul voievod. Abia Nicolae Bălcescu i-a redescoperit figura, redându-i importanţa istorică. * Mihai Viteazul a fost copil din flori al lui Pătraşcu cel Bun. se pare că mama sa a fost o Cantacuzină. Această familie bizantină a dat doi împăraţi în veacul al XIV-lea, dar cu timpul decăzuse. Ev mediu prelungit în Ţările Române thumb|right|100px|Mihai Viteazul * Epoca fanariotă a avut şi urmări pozitive:Nicolae Iorga a fost primul care a semnalat aspectele pozitive ale perioadei fanariote. ::** Sărăcirea populaţiei s-a datorat regimului turcesc, tot mai lacom, caracteristic perioadei de decadenţă a Imperiului Otoman. ::** Mulţi dintre fanarioţi au fost oameni de cultură şi au introdus reforme în administrarea ţării. Exemple: Grigore II Ghica şi vărul său Constantin Mavrocordat. ::** Fanarioţii au adus o tradiţie de evergeţi, donatori pentru binele obştesc. În vremea lor s-au întemeiat mai multe spitale, sub egida "eforiilor", care deţineau moşii întinse.Lucru admirat şi de călătorii occidentali. ::** Sub domnia lui Ioan Caragea cel vestit din cauza ciumei din zilele lui! (1812 - 1818) în Muntenia şi al lui Scarlat Callimachi (1812 - 1819) în Moldova, s-au alcătuit primele coduri moderne din Ţările Române. ::** În domeniul culturii: :::*** S-au tipărit mai multe cărţi în limba română decât în greceşte. :::*** Cele două Scoli Domneşti de la Bucuresti si Iasi au devenit institutii de invatamant superior :::*** La aceste institutii s0-a introdus limba franceza ca lingua franca - mijlocul general de comunicare din Europa apuseana :::*** Influenta franceza a patruns si prin intermediul secretarilor domnesti, scoliti in FrantaUnii dintre ei au adus la noi si francmasoneria.. Modernizarea României thumb|left|300px|România în 1930. thumb|right|200px|Pierderile teritoriale după cel de-al Doilea Război Mondial * Suntem singura ţară europeană a cărei unitate este exclusiv întemeiată pe limbă.Pe vremuri, cuvântul limbă era sinonim cu "neam" sau "popor". Cele mai multe ţări din Europa s-au constituit pe baza unei istorii comune, populaţiile având, de multe ori, dialecte diferite (Franţa, Spania, Italia, Elveţia, Anglia). * Expansiunea rusească ::*** Pacea de la Iasi (1792) la incheierea unuia din razboaiele ruso-austro-turce. Rusia tarista atinge pentru prima data granita Nistrului. ::** Pacea de la Bucuresti (hanul lui Manuc) (16/28 mai 1812): rusii capata Moldova dintre Prut si Nistru, pe care o vor numi Basarabia.Dupa denumirea medievala a extremitatii sudice a tinutului. ::** În primăvara lui 1711, Dimitrie Cantemir încheie un tratat cu Petru cel Mare prin care punea Moldova sub protecţia ţarului. Ne aflam în plin război ruso-turc iar puterea otomană părea definitiv decăzută. Din fericire, boieri ca Iordache Rosetti sau Lupu Costache şi-au dat seama de pericolul ce ameninţa independenţa ţării şi au făcut tot posibilul ca să zădărnicească încheierea acestui tratat. Ruşii sunt învinşi şi CantemirO dată cu el şi încă 5 000 de moldoveni din toate stările sociale. Printre ei se afla şi Ion Neculce, care ulterior s-a întors în ţară şi avea să scrie cronica acestor evenimente. se retrage în Rusia. * Una din cauzele esecului revolutiei lui Tudor Vladimirescu: Nu exista inca o burghezie nationala România contemporană thumb|right|500px|România în prezent * Domnia lui Carol I a fost un moment crucial pentru istoria noastră: ::** Ţara noastră a făcut un salt uimitor, comparabil cu cel al Japoniei ::** Regim politic echilibrat: Carol a ştiut să menţină echilibrul între liberali şi conservatori ::** Începe înflorirea culturală a României. Dacă la ruşi a trebuit să treacă 120 de ani de la decretul de "occidentalizare" al lui Petru cel Mare din 1700 ca să apară scriitori de talia lui Puşkin, Tolstoi şi Dostoievski, la noi lucrurile au mers mult mai repede. din prima generaţie avem scriitori de mâna întâi; Negruzzi, Alexandrescu, Alecsandri, apoi Eminescu, Coşbuc, Vlahuţă, Creangă, Ion Ghica, Odobescu, Caragiale, Slavici, Delavrancea, Duiliu Zamfirescu, apoi generaţia urmatoare: Arghezi, Bacovia, Ion Barbu. ::** Mai toata caile ferate dateza de pe vremea lui Carol I, au aparut uzine, a inceput exploatarea petrolului; am fost a doua tara din lume, dupa SUA, in privinta industriei extractive a petrolului. * Ion Bratianu- cel mai mare om politic al veacului al XIX-lea: a adus importante innoiri din punct de vedere economic - sistemul bancar, sistemul industrial. * Razboiul de Independenta din 1877: Este pentru prima data dupa 200 de ani (incepand cu vremea lui Mihai Viteazu, am avut doar trupe de mercenari) putem sa ne afirmam prezenta militara si mandria nationala. E vorba de acea armata organizata de Cuza. * Problema evreilor: Cancelarul Bismarck, impreuna cu marile puteri, ne conditioneaza recunoasterea independentei de acordarea cetateniei romene tuturor evreilor din taraBismarck era prieten cu un mare bancher evreu., lucru neaccptat de Ion Bratianu si Kogalniceanu. Au considerat ca reprezinta o piedica in dezvoltarea burgheziei romane autohtone. Au cerut ca evreii sa fie naturalizati individual, de la caz la caz. * 1913: Al doilea razboi balcanic. Romania intervine ca un arbitru in disputa dintre Bulgaria, Serbia, Grecia. Nu numai ca impiedicam pe bulgari sa obtina hegemonia in Balcani dar ii cerem si Cadrilaterul, greseala politica platita scump in 1916 cand ii avem pe bulgari impotriva noastra Primul Război Mondial * Ocupatia germana din Primul Razboi Mondial: ::** In august 1916, Ionel Bratianu incheie cu francezii, englezii, rusii un tratat secret in care ni se promite Transilvania. ::** 15/28 august: romanii intra in razboi, ajung in Transilvania dar ulterior sunt respinsi de trupele germane ::** Pierdem Muntenia si abia pe linia Focsani- Galati reusim sa rezistam trupelor germane ::** Ajutati, intr-o mica masura si de armata sovietica, obtinem victorii frumoase dar, din pacate, fara viitor. ::** Guvernul Romaniei era refugiat la Iasi, intre puterea german si cea austriaca la apus si revolutia bolsevica la rasarit ::** Ionel Bratianu isi da seama ca am pierdut razboiul si cedeaza puterea maresalului Averescu Perioada interbelică * Marea Unire. Cu toate dificultatile legate de tratatele de pace ( Versailles 1919-1920 , Bucuresti- 7 mai 1918 ), in teren s-au implinit lucruri mari: ::** Desprinderea Basarabiei de ansamblul rusesc ::** Ocuparea Budapestei de catre romani (4 august 1919): armata romana intra in Ungaria (desi franco- englezii ne interzic sa mergem mai departe). Guvernul lui Béla Kun (procomunist) este inlocuit de un guvern relativ democratic al amiralului Horthy.Astfel am intarziat cu 20 de ani aparitia comunismului in Ungaria. * Dificultati dupa Unire: ::** problema minoritatilor (28% din populatie) ::** trebuia sa se adune populatii care nu s-au aflat niciodata sub aceeasi carmuire * Reforma agrara a lui Ferdinand: ::** In aprilie 1917, regele Ferdinand incurajeaza ostasii tarani promitandu-le, ca daca razboiul va fi fost castigat, impartirea pamantului marilor mosii ::** Inceputa in 1918 si incheiata in 1922, a fost cea mai mare reforma agrara infaptuita vreodata in lumede un guvern burghez sau , in orice caz, de insisi proprietarii pamanturilor.Un singur precedent a fost in China din secolul al X-lea, dar aici nu a fost o revolutie iar efectele au fost de scurta durata. * Ascensiunea dreptei in Europa anilor '30. In aceasta perioada, intreaga Europa era cuprinsa de ascensiunea partidelor de extrema dreapta. Cauze: reactie impotriva bolsevismului (vezi experienta lui Béla Kun din Ungaria)Vezi Intervenţia anticomunistă a armatei române în Ungaria, discreditarea regimului parlamentar (incapabil sa rezolve problemele economice ale momentului): ::** 1922: In Italia vine la putere regimul fascist al lui Benito Mussolini ::** 1926: instaurarea dictaturii maresalului Piłsudski in Polonia ::** 1927: regele Alexandru proclama "Regatul sarbilor, croatilor si slovenilor" (botezat "Iugoslavia" in 1929) ::** 1933: Adolf Hitler preia puterea in Germania, in fruntea Partidului National-Socialist (Nazi) ::** 1936: generalul Metaxà in Grecia ::** 1936: generalul Franco in Spania (pana in 1975!) ::** 1938: Regele Carol al II-lea impune dictatura si in Romania * Miscarea legionara din Romania ::** Nu a fost o copie a nazismului sau a fascismului ::** S-a format din mai multe grupari studentesti anticomuniste, una din ele fiind condusa de Corneliu Zelea Codreanu ::** Codreanu a ucis un prefect ca represalii la comportamentul dur al acestuia fata de niste studenti arestati- prima greseala si crima politica in acelasi timp. Astfel se ajunge la prima mare invinuire adusa legionarilor, comitand asasinate, ei au introdus in moravurile politice romanesti ceva ce nu facea parte din traditia noastra ::** astfel incepe prigoana impotriva legionarilor, desi initial ei vroiau schimbari adanci in tara si in moravurile politice ale tarii ::** apare mai intai Legiunea Arhanghelul Mihail (grupare intr-o atmosfera mistic-religioasa), care devine Garda de Fier ::** Vroiau sa inlature influenta evreilor, a masonilor, intoarcerea la trecutul popular , mitic: "Să facem o tara precum soarele de pe cer" ::** Codreanu , numit Capitanul umbla in port national , calare pe un cal alb ::** In acel moment de criza economica, politica, sociala, ideile lor au atras multi studenti, muncitori, preoti ::** Si filozofi ca Mircea Eliade, Emil Coran, Nae Ionescu s-au lasat entuziasmati de aceasta miscare ::** Mai tarziu ne-am dat seama de aceasta "orbire colectiva": Orice miscare presupunand un partid unic duce in mod fatal la crima. Mai ales in contextul contemporan, reinvierea miscarii legionare apare ca o ana cronica si primejdioasa aberatie. * Carol al II-lea, dictatura regala thumb|right|200px|Regela Carol al II-lea ::** a fost mai putin dura decat altele (experienta legionara, dictatura lui Antonscu, cei 45 de ani de comunism) ::** Pe timpul lui Carol al II-lea , pe fondul restabilirii situatiei economice mondiale, se inregistreaza un "boom" economic, se fac primele drumuri asfaltate din tara ::** Totusi Carol al II-lea este umbrit de: :::*** lipsit de moralitate si de capacitatea de a-si controla pasiunile, astfel s-a lasat inconjurat de un grup de profitori ("camarila" regala). :::*** S-a "dezbarat" de persoana charismatica a lui Zelea Codreanu, care este arestat si apoi asasinat ::** In locul "capitanului" apare Horia Sima "un medocru complotist" ::** Spirala violentei: asasinarea premierului Armand Calinescu apoi represiunea din partea oamenilor lui Carol cu metode cvasi-medievale: sute de oameni (in majoritate atentatori) sunt executati in plina strada si lasati sa putrezeasca acolo Al Doilea Război Mondial * Pactul Ribbentrop- Molotov: 23 aug. 1939 intre Germania si Uniunea Sovietica * Ultimatumul sovietic (17 iun. 1940): rusii ne cer sa predam Basarabia si Bucovina de nord. Carol al II-lea aduna un Consiliu de Coroana. Telefonic, Germania ne spune sa cedam. Din cei 21 de membri ai Cosiliului, doar 6 au fost de parere sa rezistam.Dintre acestia 6, faceau parte N. Iorga si istoricul basasabean Stefan Ciobanu. Astfel am cedat fara sa tragem un foc de arma, se pare una dintre cele mai grave erori politice din ultiomii 50 de ani. Dupa ce am cedat Basarabia si nordul Bucovinei, a venit si randul nordului Transilvaniei (Diktat-ul de la Viena, 30 aug. 1940) si apoi Cadrilaterului. Din acel moment am dat tuturor prilejul sa ne judece rau: ::** sarbii si grecii, fostii nostri aliati, ne-au invinuit ca am autorizat pe nemti sa foloseasca teritoriul nostru pentru a-i ataca pe la spate ::** aliatii occidentali nu ne iarta pentru ca ne-am aliat cu Germania pentru a recuceri Basarabia si Bucovina ::** rusii nu ne iarta pentru ca am indraznit sa patrundem in "Sfanta Rusie" pana la Volga ::** nemtii vor nutri un adanc resentiment impotriva noastra pentru "tradarea" noastra din 23 aug. 1944. * Dictatura lui Antonescu ::** a reusit sa inlature pe legionari ::** s-a aratat nemiloasa fata de alte categorii politice, sociale, etnice:pe motiv ca au colaborat cu sovieticii, evreii din Basarabia si Bucovina sunt deportati dincolo de NistruPeste 150.000 de oameni la care se aduga si un numar insemnat de tigani Holocaust Spiegel.de, Romania and the Holocaust] Note Bibliografie * * Constantin C. Giurescu - Principatele române la începutul secolului al XIX-lea, Bucureşti, 1957 * Neagu Djuvara - Iarăşi despre Negru Vodă şi "Descălecătoare", Magazin Istoric, nr.8/2000. * Neagu Djuvara - O scurtă istorie a românilor repovestită celor tineri, Editura Humanitas, Bucureşti, 2002. ISBN = 973-50-0242-6. * Constantin C. Giurescu, Istoria românilor, Editura All Educational, Bucureşti, 2003 * Nicolae Iorga - Istoria poporului românesc, Editura Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică, Bucureşti, 1985 * Alexandru D. Xenopol - [http://www.unibuc.ro/CLASSICA/Xenopol Istoria românilor din Dacia Traiană] Vezi şi * Al doilea război daco-roman * Antiromânism * Cumani şi pecenegi în Ţara Făgăraşului * Limba moldovenească * Aromâni * Mişcările studenţeşti din Bucureşti din 1956 * Holocaustul evreilor transilvăneni Legături externe * Istoria României * Enciclopedia dacică * Filmele istorice românești sunt pline de minciuni * Ne puteam opri pe Nistru? * Războaiele daco-romane, controverse şi mitificări * 23 AUGUST. Controversele unui act istoric. Ce vă amintiţi din sărbătorile omagiale de ziua naţională * O istorie sinceră a poporului român * Misterele României: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 * România de la zero